A need has existed for materials which can be cured at temperatures below about 200.degree. C. to yield thermoxidatively stable, structural resins which display long-term stability at temperatures of 300.degree. C. or more. This need exists because of the limitations of processing equipment for fabrication of large forms at elevated temperatures and pressures. The need for greater reduced costs and energy consumption have also been strong motivating factors in the search for high performance resins with increased processability.
The present invention is directed to a family of prepolymers and polymers formed therefrom which satisfy these needs.